You are my cure
by KatieLover77
Summary: Bella moves to forks and meets Edward who she soon learns has quite a bad reputation. Hes been to prison several times and has uncontrolable anger problems. But Bella seems to keep him away from that, like she is his cure... CULLENS ARE NOT VAMPIRES
1. Chapter 1

******Helloo. So ive started a new storyy because i got very bored and the last story i wrote on here i never got round to finishing because i just didnt know where to go from and it started to bore me. Im hoping to finish this one though as ive already written most of it :D. **

**So the storyline is a bit similiar to my last one, not so much though. The cullens are NOT vampires so keep that in mind. Bella moves to forks and meets Edward who seems to have quite a bad boy reputation. Hes been to prison several times and has uncontrolable Anger problems. But when he meets her its like she stops him from being so angry all the time, like she is his cure...**

**READ ON IF YOU'RE INTERESTED :)**

******Disclaimer: i dont own most characterss or some ideass blah blah blah.**

**You are my cure**

**Chapter 1**

_Forks high school._

I stood in front of the school reception, deciding on whether to go in or not.

I hate first days I thought to myself as I started to take small steps towards the building. You always feel so paranoid with everyone staring at you, watching you like your some sort of creature. What are they thinking? Is it me they're whispering about?

I didn't want to be here, although it was my choice. I just wanted mum and Phil to be happy for once. This is why I moved here, to Forks.

Forks. Where the sun never shines and where I know no one except for my Dad, Charlie. He wasn't all that bad; I wouldn't say that for his cooking though. Ever since I got here about 2 weeks ago I've been cooking every night, I couldn't stand his burnt macaroni cheese again. I love him very much but I just don't bond particularly well with him.

The holidays had just finished for people around here. It was better for me to get here during the break because it gave me time to unpack and settle in. All my things are unpacked and I sort of no my way round town, but still I don't feel at home.

I opened the door and was glad to be surrounded by the warmth compared to the coldness outside. I walked over to the receptionist and cleared my throat; the little chubby woman behind the glass looked up at me and smiled. She was very dumpy and had bright orange hair that clashed with the bright red lipstick that stained her lips.

"Hello dear, can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Yes, I'm Bella Swan and I'm new here." I stated.

"Ah, Yes of course Isabella, Chief swan's daughter," I cringed at the sound of my first name, but nodded anyhow. "If you could just wait over there and the principal will be right with you."

I went and found the least mouldy looking chair I could find and sat on it. After about 10 minutes I was getting a bit impatient and tapped my foot quietly on the floor.

"It's the first day back, the bell hasn't even gone and we have already caught you in trouble Mr. Cullen." I heard a strict voice coming from behind me. I looked up to see the principal walking past looking very annoyed followed by a very beautiful looking boy. At first I was dumb struck at how gorgeous this boy was. He had messy bronze hair and very pale skin. His eyes were such a dark green that you could almost drown in them. He wore Brown combat shorts with a plain black top that brought out the perfect outline of his muscles.

"At least I'm early into school. I mean 7:30 that must be some sort of record right?" He said teasingly.

The principal gave him a disapproving look and then flickered his eyes to me for a second. He went over to the receptionist and started having a quiet conversation before coming back.

"So can I go now?" the boy asked, looking bored.

"Just sit down Edward; I still have to deal with you yet." He said firmly. "Ms Swan I will be with you in a minute." And with that he strode into his office and shut the door.

The so-called 'Edward' came and sat right next to me and gave me a crooked smile that made my heart race.

"You're new." He said

"Yes." I replied simply, even though it wasn't a question.

"You nervous then?" He asked crossing his arms and leaning back on his chair.

"Y-Yes." I stuttered, his present was making me dizzy. He laughed,

"Should be." He said "This school is going to eat you alive."

I gulped at this, which just made him laugh again. I could feel myself going red and let my hair drop in front of my face to stop him from seeing it.

Then he slowly got up from his seat and dug his hands into his pockets.

"Well see you around _new girl_." He winked at me then started to walk towards the Exit.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to wait for the principle?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, so? Doesn't mean I want to." He grinned and walked out the door.

I looked towards the reception and it didn't look like she had noticed, she was crouched over reading a book very intensely.

Just then the principle came out and smiled at me,

"Ms Swan, if you could come in now." I got up and started to walk over to his office, he looked behind me and his face fell.

"Mrs Lockley Were is Edward Cullen?" He asked frustrated.

She looked up from her book and darted her eyes towards were he was sitting,

"Oh no, he was sitting here just a second ago." She said disappointed in herself.

The principle looked at me, "Do you happen to know where he is?" he asked.

"Um, all he said was he didn't want to stay." I answered quietly.

He let out a breath of frustration and shook his head,

"Oh, I'll sort it out later." He mumbled to himself. "Come in Isabella."

"It's Bella." I corrected him as I entered his office.

After I shut the door he gestured his hand towards the chair implying me to sit down, so I did.

"So _Bella_, Welcome to forks high. I'm sure you will settle in very well here, I can understand that you will be very nervous as its your first day but I can assure you a lot of the students here a very welcoming. I do warn you though not to get involved with anyone like Edward that you met out there as he does have a very bad reputation. But if you do have any questions, please feel free to ask me now." He said all the while smiling.

"Thank you but I don't have any questions." I said.

He nodded and reached into his draw to pull something out.

"Here is your time table and your slip to show the teachers you are new, and there is a map on the back so if you do get lost then that should help you find your way." He handed me the sheets,

"Thanks"

I folded them both and placed it in my jean pocket.

"If there is nothing else then you are free to leave. Lessons start in 5 minutes."

I thanked him one last time and left the room.

Once I got outside I looked at my timetable to see that I had Spanish.

By the time I had found the class, lessons had already started. The map was useless. I was dreading going in there to have everybody already there and sitting at their desks but I had to.

When I opened the door it made a massive squeaking sound and everyone turned to look at me. _Typical_, I thought.

I smiled a little and made my way over to the teacher, who was glaring at me.

"Sorry I'm late." I whispered to the teacher and showed her the slip, she only glanced at it for a second and told me to go and find a seat. _Well she's nice._

The class was very embarrassing at first; everyone stared at me as I made my way down the class until I found a seat next to a blonde guy.

When I took my seat he immediately leaned over to me with a very creepy smile plastered to his face.

"Hi there, I'm mike." He whispered to me.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes. He was cute but there wasn't anything special about him, or maybe that was because I was comparing him to the boy I had met earlier, Edward was it?

"Hi, I'm Bella." I replied with not much interest in my voice.

I think he got the hint that I didn't want to talk to him, but that didn't stop him from staring at me the whole lesson which really got on my nerves.

After Spanish I had gym which made me want to get in my car and drive home immediately. I hated anything to do with physical Education. I was just a naturally clumsy girl so you can guess that it didn't come in handy when I had to run.

When I got to the changing rooms it was packed out, I squirmed my way through until I found an empty spot and started to change. Just as I was changing into my shorts I heard a massive scream and everyone turned to were the sound came from. In the corner was a pretty but sluttish looking blonde just in her underwear looking at her nails in horror.

"Jessica! I've broken a nail!" She screeched.

"Oh my god! What are you going to do?" Jessica replied sounding as horrified as the blonde slut did.

I snorted and tried to stifle back a giggle, but it wasn't going very well.

The blonde turned towards me when she me and gave me a glare, everyone had turned back to what they were doing at this point.

"Excuse me, what's so funny?" She spat, walking towards me.

"Nothing," I said simply.

"Well obviously you do find something funny seeming as you laughed. Or are you just a retard who laughs to herself." She looked at me with a disgusted look on her face and I just wanted to slap it right off.

"Well okay yeah I find it funny at how it's such a dilemma when you break a single nail." I replied with attitude.

"Yeah, Well If I was you then I wouldn't be laughing at me if you don't want to get hurt." She said spitefully.

I put on a sweet smile and walked up closer to her, "Yeah well you're not me are you? So just leave it." I said sweetly.

"You better watch yourself." She threatened, and with that she shoved me hard and walked off back to wear she was changing.

I shook my head at her dumbness and sat down to put on my trainers.

"Wow that was brave." I heard a quiet voice from next to me; I turned to see a girl looking at me with a small smile on her face. "No-ones ever stood up to Lauren like that before." She finished.

"Thanks, I just don't like being treated lower then what I deserve."

She nodded, understanding me.

"My name is Angela." She said.

"I'm Bella."

"Well it's nice to meet you Bella." She smiled at me and stood up.

I got up after putting my shoes on and we both walked out together, "It's nice to meet you too." I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything blahh blahh blahh **

**I'm so so so so so so sorry! I know it's been like a billion years since I last updated :/ **

**But I do have an excuse as my computer did get a virus and it's taken my dad this long to fix it. **

**And plus I thought I had lost this whole story but my uncle managed to save it **

**So this obviously goes on from the last chapter and so I hope you like it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I REALLY WOULD APPRECIATE IT! **

When we entered the gym it was quite empty except for a couple of people. _God people took long to change._

"We just sit until everyone's ready." Angela said.

We both sat against the wall and after a few minutes more people started to come in.

I realised the blonde bimbo or if I should go by her name 'Lauren' was already here and she had a big group of people gathered round her.

She was talking to one of her followers when her focus was taken away towards the Entrance. I couldn't see who was there because the cupboard door was open but she suddenly started to run towards it.

"Eddie!" She shouted.

The person came into view and I then saw that it was Edward, that guy from this morning.

Lauren then jumped on him and then like it was the end of the world their lips locked and they started making out like crazy. I made a disgusted sound just a bit too loud and heard Angela laugh from next to me.

"Yeah pretty gruesome isn't it?" She giggled.

"Why can't they just get a room or something?" I said looking away from them.

"Well that's Edward Cullen. He's like this total bad ass."

She said shaking her head.

"Oh right."

"Yeah, last year he nearly set fire to the whole school. He could have got chucked out but his Uncle is one of the top lawyers around the area and got him out of it. He also just got out of prison, but he was only in there for like 2 weeks and no-one knows why he was in there." She said. "He's always skipping classes and totally messes with girls heads."

"But don't the girls know what he's like?" I asked.

"Oh yeah of course they know what they're getting themselves into. To be honest most of the girls are scared of him but they just can't resist him." She said like she was disgusted with the way he acted.

"Scared of him? Surely he isn't so bad that he'd physically hurt a girl is he?" I asked intrigued.

"Well not that we know of. But Edward has very bad anger problems, and rumours went round last year that Lauren said something that pissed him off and apparently he threw a chair at her but missed and it broke against the wall." She said whilst looking at the couple.

I looked over at him and they had stopped making out now and he had lowered her onto the floor.

"I'm surprised she's still with him."

"Oh, they're not together. She wants a relationship with him though. God knows why." She said.

There was suddenly a loud whistle and then the sound of the coach shouting for everyone to gather round him.

Me and Angela got up unwillingly and walked towards were the coach was standing.

"Okay today you will all be doing basketball," The coach started, lots of people cheered and I saw Edward high five some of his friends. "And I will be picking your teams for you." He shouted over the cheers. The cheers suddenly stopped and a lot of people started to boo and complain to the coach.

"Yeah yeah isn't it a hard life, now shut up and listen out for your names." Coach took out his folder and started to call out which teams we would be in. "In team A we will have Sam Williams, Ruth Dessen, Mike Newton, Lauren Mallory and Isabella Swan."

I was about to correct him on my name but he continued with the other team straight away. It was only then that I realised he had called out Laurens name in that team as well. _Why oh why?_

"In Team B is Tyler Crowley, Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley, Ben Cheney and Edward Cullen." When coach mentioned his name I don't know why but my heart just started to flutter. I turned to look at Angela who was blushing like crazy and was gazing at something from across the hall; I followed her gaze to see that she was staring at a boy with black hair who was also looking at her. I nudged her and she immediately looked up at me.

"Who's that then?" I asked smiling. She giggled and blushed even more.

"That's Ben." She said letting on no details.

"And… Do you like him?" I said.

"Well…sort of, but he probably doesn't like me." She said trying to convince herself.

"By the way he was just looking at you, I'm sure he does."

She didn't say anything after that she just bent her head and fiddled with the rim of her shirt.

"…and Max Richards. Okay I have now called out all the teams and will now decide on which teams will be up against each other."

Well all waited impatiently for coach to tell us who we would be playing. I was hoping not to be up against Team B seeming as _he _was in it. It seemed ridiculous that I already didn't want to be near this guy and I didn't even know him. He was beautiful for sure but it was the fact that he was a stupid 'rebellious' player.

"Okay Team C you will be playing…Team D and so that leaves us with Team A with Team B." coach announced.

_Great, _I thought. _Just my luck._

"Oh Eddie I'm against you!" Lauren said, pouting at him.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Edward said.

"Sorry Edd- I mean Edward." She giggled and gave him one last slobbery kiss before skipping off.

I went over to the side and took off my hoody and hoped I wouldn't embarrass myself during the game.

When I turned around I nearly collided with Mike Newton who was standing only inches apart from me.

"Hi, remember me from Spanish." He said giving me one of his creepy smiles.

"Yes I remember. Hello." I tried to speak as little as possible.

"So it looks like we're on the same side huh?" he winked at me, which made me want to gag, nothing like what Edwards made me feel.

"Um, yeah." I was just about to walk round him when he grabbed my wrist and inched closer to me.

"I really like you Bella I hope we can be friends." He said in this 'trying to be seductive' kind of way.

I was trying to pull my arm out of his grasp when I heard the coach's voice.

"Newton, Swan, Get your Butts here now!" He shouted.

Mike finally let my wrist go and I turned to see that everyone was looking at us.

I quickly walked over to the game and just stood anywhere, I had no idea about basketball, so how was I supposed to know where to go?

"Mike you'll be defending Angela and Isabella you'll be with Edward."

I sighed and went and walked over to the centre were he was standing, I didn't dare to look at him directly.

"Hello _New girl. _Or is it_ Isabella._" I heard Edward say.

I looked up and nearly gasped. He looked beautiful. He had taken his jumper off and was left with just a vest on which exposed his pale strong arms and a good view of his broad chest.

I looked up to his face before he caught me staring but it didn't help that much because then I was captured into his green eyes that were staring right through me. My heart was beating so fast, I thought I was going to faint.

"It's Bella." I said in a small voice after controlling myself.

"Oh right." He smiled an innocent smile and carried on looking at me.

Just then Mike walked past us and gave me one of his cheesy winks once again. I looked down embarrassed by his confident flirting towards me.

"Wow, you haven't even been here a day yet and your already getting along nicely with Newton." Edward said making a disgusted sound when he mentioned Mike.

I looked up at him and saw that his face was serious as he watched as mike walked on.

"No it's not like that its just-"

"Mike Newton doesn't let go too easily, so I wouldn't get involved with him if I were you." Edward said cutting me off short.

I snorted. "And why should I listen to you…of all people?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"Never mind" I shook my head wanting to let it go.

"No…I want to know what you meant." He started. "So what, you think I'm the one you shouldn't get involved with?"

We both stood there for a while, staring into each other's eyes. This intense conversation that I didn't want to have was making me very uncomfortable.

"Yes" I finally said. He raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

"You don't even know me." He said when he stopped.

"I don't have to. Anyone could tell you were this 'trying to be bad, player'" I told him moving my head closer while I spoke.

"Trying to be bad?" he said looking confused. A smile grew on his face and he leaned towards me so that his lips were right by my ear.

"Baby, I am Bad." He whispered softly, the cool air touching my ear sent shivers around my body.

He chuckled quietly and retreated back looking at me.

I looked away and stepped back so that I wasn't as close to him.

"I'm not your baby." I said icily. He laughed and stepped towards me.

"Not yet." He smiled at me.

I made a disgusted sound and was relieved to hear the coach telling everyone to get in there positions.

Edward walked back a couple of steps and turned his eyes to the coach, who was now by our side holding onto the ball.

Ok this was ridiculous. How was supposed to be able to get the ball when I was up against Edward?

"Ready?" The coach questioned me and Edward.

"Yes!" Edward sounded eager as he was staring intently at the basketball. _Lame._

I mumbled a less eager yes and the coach put the whistle to her mouth and held out the ball.

I wasn't really paying much interest but nearly had a heart attack when the whistle sounded right into my ear and all of a sudden everyone was running towards were Edward had jumped up to hit the ball.

I stood still for a bit, not knowing what to do and then sort of waddled to wherever the ball was heading.

At one point in the game Edward was running up the court towards his basket and so I thought I would at least try and stop him from shooting but all I managed to do was jump up lousily, not even getting to touch the ball and the ball went in the hoop.

"That was Pathetic, Isabella." He said in-between his continuous laughs.

I shot him a glare and walked back to the centre of the court.

The coach blew the whistle once again, for the 30th time in the game so far.

Edward obviously managed to knock it first and went racing after it once Tyler had caught it. Tyler was trying hard to figure out who to pass it to since Mike was trying very hard defending Edward, who was getting very annoyed about it all.

Edward suddenly shoved Mike really hard; causing him to fall to the floor and Tyler quickly passed it to him.

"Watch it Cullen!" Mike shouted at him.

Edward looked down at mike and started walking towards him with a very scary look on his face, which even made Mike cringe back

"What did you just say to me?" He spat.

"Edward!" The coach shouted, "Get your ass over here now!"

I looked at him, quite scared about this guy that was just revealed to me.

Angela walked over to me and made a face, "See what I mean." She said.

I looked over at the coach having a go at Edward and saw Lauren giving the coach the evils.

There conversation was getting a bit heated when their voices got louder and people from the other teams had stopped playing and where watching the argument.

The coach pointed towards the door and I saw Edwards's hands ball into fists before walking towards the door.

Lauren started running after him but the coach ordered her to come back. She pouted with a sad face and propped her hands up on her hips.

I stared at Edward as he got to the door and just before leaving he looked back around the room and I saw his eyes searching for something but stopped when he saw me.

He was looking at me, still looking very angry but his face relaxed a bit and I thought I saw a small smile composing upon his face before he pushed the door open and left the gym.

**So what did you think?**

**The more reviews the quicker I will update **

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm so sorry about the wait. I know I always leave it for ages :/ **

**Sorry about this chapter being quite short, you deserve a longer one for the time you've waited! **

**I hope you enjoy it though! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothingggggggg. **

When the lesson finished, I went back to the changing rooms and got dressed. Angela kindly waited for me and we both went outside to the benches for our break.

When we got to the benches, I sat on one side and she sat on the other. I put my bag on the table in the middle and got my water out.

"It's weird when the sun is out because we hardly ever get to sit out here." Angela said whilst facing up towards the sky.

"It's nice," was my simple reply whilst taking a swig of water.

She smiled and stopped gazing at the sky. "So, how do you like Forks High School?" She said.

"It's hard to tell. I've only been here for a couple of hours." I said. "Ask me again at the end of the week." I smiled.

She smiled and closed her eyes before directing her face towards the sun again.

"What lesson do you have next?" she asked.

"Ermm," I mumbled as I pulled my timetable out of my bag. "Biology" I said.

"Oh, I have English." She said looking back down. "I can show you where the room is though if you want."

"Okay, thanks." I'm glad she offered to show me to my next class, seeming as I had difficulty finding the last 2 lessons.

I started to think about the question Angela had asked me about whether I liked Forks yet. I wanted so badly for me to like it; it would make things so much easier.

After about 10 minutes I faintly heard the bell from the main building and new that it was time for next lesson.

I gathered up my bag and slowly stood up from the bench. Angela moaned and reluctantly got up as well.

"What room is it you're in?" Angela asked as we began to walk towards the building.

"Erm B33" I said whilst looking at my already crumpled timetable.

"Okay, it's this way." She pointed towards the blocks overlooking the field.

As we were walking to the class, I noticed Edward striding down the field by himself.

"Where's Edward going?" I asked, confused.

Angela looked at me and then focused on what my eyes were watching.

I heard her scoff beside me, "Who knows, probably going for a smoke at the bottom of the field."

I felt myself instantly pull a face at this as I hated smokers.

"But doesn't he have class?" I asked, still staring at him walking down at an average speed.

"Yup, but that's never stopped him before." She sounded like she was used to him acting like this.

"Surely the teachers must know that he does this. Cant they stop him and make him go to lessons?" I asked as we entered the building.

"I'm not sure. I think they tried, but they just gave up with him after all the abuse he gave them." She shook her head at this, as if disapproving. "This is B33." She said as we stopped outside one of the classes alongside a long narrow corridor.

"Thank you for showing me where it is." I smiled.

"No problem. I'll meet you in the canteen at lunch, Okay?" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah sure, sounds good." I replied.

"Okay, see you then." I watched as she walked down the corridor and then breathed in deeply before entering the classroom.

As I did in the other two lessons, I introduced myself to the teacher and then he told me where to sit.

I was sat at the very back table by myself. No one really took notice of me and I was sort of relieved.

The teacher began the lesson with the register,

"Edward Cullen" my ears pricked up at the name and I looked up to the teacher who had his eyes still on the register.

"I don't know why I even bother calling out his name anymore." The teacher was clearly talking to himself.

Biology went boringly slow. It was one of those atmospheres where everyone had a friend to talk to and I was just left at the back alone, with no one.

When the bell went at the end of the lesson, everyone raced out the door as if there life depended on it. _People sure liked their food_, I thought.

I got out into the corridor and it was like a stampede; everyone was hurrying around, meeting their friends and going to have their lunch.

I had no idea where the canteen was and it probably wasn't the best idea to stop right in the middle of where everyone was rushing.

People were banging into me and telling me to get out of the way.

I had a complete panic attack and headed straight towards the first door I saw that led outside.

As I hurried out of the door I slammed face first into a rock hard chest that could have easily broken my nose.

"Oww" I moaned as I covered my hand over my nose.

"Watch where you're going, Isabella!" I heard a familiar voice.

I looked up and immediately removed my hand from my face when I saw Edward looking down at me.

He looked very beautiful, minus the cigarette in his hand.

His hair was even messier and he had a cheeky grin on his face that just made my heart flop.

"Sorry," was all I could say, I was too lost in his beauty.

"I haven't broken your nose have I?" He brought the cigarette up to his mouth and inhaled. He exhaled a puff of smoke, purposely aiming away from me. He smiled and slouched down to my height and pretended to inspect my nose.

I felt really self conscious at how close he was looking at my face and pushed him back causing him to laugh.

"No, I'm fine," I lied; my nose was throbbing by the second. "You shouldn't smoke you know. It will kill you some day." I told him, changing the subject.

"Probably, but I'm going to die anyway, so it might as well be because of something I love doing." He said taking in another puff.

"It's not love, its addiction." I said, "They are completely different things."

He looked at me for a while and smiled a breathtaking smile.

"Maybe" Was all he said as he continued to stare at me.

He flicked his cigarette away and dragged his hand through the jungle that is his hair.

"Well anyway, I'm off to get me some grub. See you later Isabella." He gave me a cheeky smile and started to walk off.

"Are you going to the canteen?" I suddenly blurted out.

He turned around on the soles of his feet, "Yes I am, why?"

"Well I don't know where it is and-"

I heard his lullaby laugh interrupt me, "Come on Isabella, I'll show you where it is." And with that he turned around again and started to walk off.

I hurried behind him to catch up.

"Thanks," I was a bit suspicious that he was helping me but I decided it couldn't harm anyone and Angela was probably waiting for me.

As we were walking inside the building and through the Corridor I noticed how Edward was always one step ahead of me and we were never walking completely next to each other.

I also noticed how all the guys stepped out of his way wherever he walked; as if they were frightened of him. It was very strange.

All the girls just stared at him with wondrous eyes as if he was a big bar of chocolate.

He turned his head back to look at me, "You know, this is probably the nicest thing I've ever done for anyone. You should appreciate every second of it." I huge smile grew on his stunning face.

My heart began to race, "Surely this isn't the nicest thing." I said in disbelief.

"I'm not a very nice person, Isabella." The smile got smaller, but it still remained on his face. It just looked very strained.

I didn't say anything to this and just kept following him down the endless corridor.

When we got to the Lunch hall we stood together by the double doors we had just walked through.

"Thanks for showing me." I said looking up to him.

"That's alright, Isabella." He winked at me before walking off towards Lauren who was calling him over to her table.

"Bella!" I heard Angela shouting my name.

I looked around the room until I saw her head bobbing up and down and waving at me.

I walked over to where she sat alone and took a seat opposite her.

"Was that Edward you were just with?" She asked urgently.

"Yeah, he was showing me where the Canteen was." I brought my sandwiches out of my bag and placed them on the table. "He was being weirdly nice."

Angela had her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth open as if confused.

"That is really weird." She said emphasising the word 'really'. "Edward is like never nice to anyone." She said.

"Yeah, so I've heard." I said.

"But I mean he's not even that nice to Lauren." She said clearly trying to make a point.

I felt weirdly privileged after she said this which was silly because surely he wasn't only nice to me; I mean we don't even know each other.

I saw a smile grow on Angela's face.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked, cautious.

"Nothing, Don't worry." Her voice went high when she said this.

"Hmm," was all I said before I started to eat my lunch.

I looked up from under my eyelashes and placed my gaze on Edward. He had his hoody up now and was swinging back on his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

He was smiling only slightly as he was listening to Lauren who was sat beside him and looked as if she was trying so hard to keep him entertained.

I looked back down at the table and tried to focus on what Angela was now talking about.

At the end of the day I walked towards the Car park and made my way to the truck. As I made my way round to the front door I saw Angela walking out of the front gates and managed to wave goodbye before she left. _At least I've made one friend, _I thought.

"Bye Isabella, drive safely now." I suddenly heard Edwards's sarcastic voice from behind me. I turned around, still holding on to the car door, and saw Edward walking past my car with his arm around Lauren. He smiled at me sarcastically but playfully whilst Lauren shot me the biggest glare in the world.

"Bye." Was my pathetic response, I heard him laugh as he carried on walking.

I got in my car, started the engine and drove out of the school car park after a long first day at Forks High.


End file.
